Good Morning
by Valeria15
Summary: - Mhh… Ya para, Danna . -Dijo la adormilada voz del menor, pero aquellos dulces besos no se detenían, el menor llegaba a sentir la suave y pausada respiración de su pareja contra su cuello. ... SASODEI - Feliz cumpleaños Deidara-sempai owo 5/5


**Ohaio~ =w=)/**

**Primero que nada.., ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DEI! *o***

**Bueno.., este fic es un pequeño regalito SasoDei para mi Deidi *¬* Pensaba ponerle lemon, pero me gusto así :B Esta cortito ^^U**

**Bueno espero les guste :D **

**P.D. El fic no trata de su cumpleaños ya que pensaba hacer el típico cliché de "Hay a Saso se le olvido mi cumple" y después ¡Bam! Fiesta sorpresa.., pero no, estaba muy gastado asique les dejo esto que se me ocurrió en la madrugada owo**

* * *

Good Morning

Los calidos rayos del sol se deslizaban a través de la celeste cortina, una pequeña corriente de viento tibio hizo que estas ondularan, dejando a uno de los rayos del sol dar directamente con la cara de un joven rubio, este enseguida gruño molesto y se dio vuelta para dormir en otra posición, pero pronto otra "molestia" se vio presente, el rubio ni se molesto en mostrar aquellos celestinos ojos. Los tiernos besos pausados del pelirrojo seguían inundando su cuello, con una acogedora sensación que insito que el rubio se apegara más al cuerpo de aquel.

- Mhh… Ya para, Danna~. -Dijo la adormilada voz del menor, pero aquellos dulces besos no se detenían, el menor llegaba a sentir la suave y pausada respiración de su pareja contra su cuello.

- Perezoso, ya es de día. - Anuncio el de ojos acaramelados, el rubio echo un gruñido y se aferro aún más al pecho del otro soltando un "No me importa." algo soñoliento, el pelirrojo le acaricio sus dorados cabellos y poco a poco se fue despegando de este con una suave sonrisa, luego de levantarse, camino hasta la cocina.., mientras tanto el rubio se acomodo en una de las almohadas abrazando a la otra en un intento de suplantar al hombro que se había ido. El cantar de los pájaros comenzó a hacerse notar en el creciente silencio de la habitación, al rubio no le intereso y siguió insistiendo en intentar conciliar nuevamente el sueño, pronto las cortinas se vieron recogidas dejando entrar libremente los poderosos rayos de sol, que según la mente del pelirrojo harían que el menor decidiera levantarse, este a tal echo estiro su mano sobre la mesa de luz con molestia y al encontrar lo que buscaba, se coloco los negros antifaces y volvió a arrojarse entre las almohadas suponiendo su victoria. El pelirrojo a tal descaro del menor volvió a la cocina. El rubio sonrió interiormente al escuchar como los pasos de este se alejaban y volvió a lo suyo.., pero su tranquilidad no duro mucho tiempo ya que el pelirrojo no se daría por vencido y volvió a la habitación con una bandeja repleta de diferentes comestibles, la dejo en la mesita de luz y se sentó a un lado del rubio, por lo pronto comenzó a seducirle con murmullos al oído y delicadas caricias, entonces el rubio soltó un gran suspiro y se sentó en la cama de mala gana, pero cuando dirigió sus manos para sacarse el antifaz, sus manos se vieron detenidas por las del mayor que cargaba con una pequeña sonrisa. - Ahora jugaremos a un juego que me gusta mucho. - Anuncio este mientras se volvía a agarrar la bandeja que había traído antes y la convertía en una pequeña mesita. El rubio se sonrió al sentir los movimientos del mayor. - Abre la boca. - Este obedeció sin decir una sola palabra, a lo que el pelirrojo tomo una esfera de un color rosado tirando a un tenue violeta y se la acerco a la boca, el otro la agarro con sus dientes y paso su lengua por la fina cáscara de aquel pequeño fruto, pronto la soltó para que terminara de adentrarse en su boca.

- Uva, h'm.., rosada. - Acertó el rubio que le encantaba jugar a aquel divertido juego, mucho más los domingos por la mañana. El pelirrojo sonrió y tomo otra cosa, esta tenia una forma aproximada a un rombo, rojiza con pequeñas y delicadas pecas amarillentas, la paso por un poco de crema que el mismo había batido y se la entrego a la devoradora boca de su pareja. - ¡Frutillas! - Exclamo el rubio a saborear el deleitoso gusto de aquel rojizo fruto.

- ¿Con..? - Ayudo el mayor.

- Con crema, h'm. - Dijo el rubio con una blanca sonrisa. El pelirrojo asintió por más que estuviera conciente de que su pareja no podría verlo hacer aquella seña de aprobación. Entonces este ahora paso solo su dedo por la crema y lo dirigió a la boca del menor, este pareció divertido, recorriéndolo con su rojiza lengua hasta que no quedara rastro de aquella dulce crema, pero claro, este no estaba satisfecho aún, entonces poco a poco comenzó a avanzar hasta quedar arriba del pelirrojo e intento sacarse aquel molesto antifaz.

- No, es contra las reglas. - Dijo el pelirrojo evitando que hiciera tal acción, el rubio sonrío.

- ¿Puedo probar más? No me quedo muy claro el sabor. - Dijo este relamiendo sus labios que pronto se aproximaron al cuerpo del pelirrojo comenzando a juguetear. - H'm.., la piel de Akasuna Sasori ¿Puede ser? - Pregunto el rubio dejando chocar su respiración contra el cuello del mayor que sonrió.

- Muy bien, es mi turno. - Dijo este ahora cambiando de posiciones con el menor y mordiéndole su oreja entre el jugueteo.

- ¡Kya~ Eso no es justo, Danna! - Exclamo el rubio mientras se sobaba su oreja haciendo puchero. El mayor choco su frente con la de este, y le levanto un poco aquel molesto antifaz para mirar aquellos celestinos ojos.

- ¿Tu crees? - Pregunto incrédulo este a lo que el rubio soltó una pequeña risa.

- H'm, tienes que usar la lengua para saborear y tus labios para descifrar la forma. - Dijo este seguro de su afirmación, a lo que el pelirrojo puso cara de a quien no lo terminan de convencer. - ¿Te enseño? - El pelirrojo pareció divertido con aquel juego.

- Por favor. - Dijo este mientras sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa divertida, el rubio correspondió la sonrisa para luego acercarse a aquellos labios y comenzar a hacer sus lenguas bailar en un apasionado beso.

Pronto la falta de aire se hizo presente y estos se separaron lentamente, dándole fin a aquel beso mañanero, al terminar el rubio se termino de sacar el antifaz para ver el rostro de su amado completo.

- Buenos días, Danna.

* * *

***O***

**A mi me encanta *¬* x3**

**Espero también les haya gustado :3**

******Matta~ne**

******P.D. Dejen reviews, onegai! owo**


End file.
